


Pansy's Apology

by idancewiththefairies



Series: Post-war ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Draco, Malfoy trial, Post-War, Suggestion of Draco/Harry, aromantic Pansy, brief past Draco/Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: Pansy attends the Malfoy's trial post-war and apologises to Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter
Series: Post-war ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864417
Kudos: 10





	Pansy's Apology

Pansy has been lying low since the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the war. She was smart enough to realise that, despite not having actually done anything wrong, she had been lumped in with all the other persona non grata of wizarding society. None of the girls she’d been friends with through school wanted to be associated with her anymore, not that they’d been very close by the end anyway. But she hadn’t even heard from her closest friends. Draco had been holed up with his parents under house arrest awaiting trial and Blaise had whisked his little sisters away to their villa in the south of France. Her mother had disappeared off to New York at the first hint of war, evidently not giving a fuck about the well-being of her only child, leaving Pansy to rattle round the London flat, bored and lonely. 

She tried to focus on studying, after all she would have to sit her NEWTs at some point, but she and Draco had always studied together, and it was exceedingly dull to work by herself. She considered swallowing her pride and volunteering for the efforts to rebuild Hogwarts, but every time she thought about it, she remembered the wands of her classmates turning on her and tears burned into her eyes. It’s not like she had wanted you-know-who to win, of course she hadn’t, she wasn’t an idiot. Sure, she might not have been brought up with the best views about muggles or muggle-borns, but anyone with an ounce of sense could tell that he-who-must-not-be-named was a power-hungry maniac with no regard for any of them, no matter the blood status. She had watched Draco suffer through all of sixth year, unable to help, and it had broken her heart. 

After a failed attempt at dating following the Yule Ball in fourth year, Pansy had realised two things: firstly, Draco was definitely gay which really explained a lot about his whole Potter thing; and secondly, she did not like romance. Honestly the whole thing made her stomach convulse. Why anyone wanted a relationship she really could not understand. Sex was nice sure, and she would do anything for her true friends, but gooey lovey-dovey relationships? No absolutely not. But since then she and Draco had been attached at the hip. They were prefects together, they studied together, she went to his quidditch practices and he played chess with her even once she had thrashed everybody in Slytherin so many times they refused to play against her. They adored each other, and pushed each other to be better, and if their parents assumed they were a couple and didn’t nag about bloody pure-blood marriage prospects then really that could only be a good thing. But then they reached sixth year and Draco became increasingly distant, usually slim and pale he grew thin and sallow, and spent all his time either alone or with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy worried, but all her attempts to get him to talk to her ended in snapped arguments and bitter insults, so she ceded to just encouraging him to eat at meals and started studying with Blaise and charming the chess board so she could play alone. Draco hadn’t come back for seventh year, so Pansy had determined to keep her head down, get the NEWTs she needed to study at the Wizarding School of Law, and plotted about how on earth it would be possible to save her best friend from the twisted clutches of a madman. If anyone had reason to hate you-know-who it was Pansy. 

All she had wanted was for the stupid war to be over, to stop her and her friend’s lives being at risk. Potter was supposedly ‘the Chosen One’ so why the fuck shouldn’t he be the one to face you-know-who? Morgana, he had been the one to face and kill you-know-who. So really had she said anything that bad? In her mind giving up one idiot who hadn’t seemed to be able to keep himself out of he-who-must-not-be-named’s way since he was a literal baby in order to avoid actual war at an actual school seemed like a fair trade. Stupid Gryffindor courage was all very well but she was a Slytherin, and Slytherins did things smart. Walking headfirst into an unwinnable battle is very much the opposite of smart. And people thought Ravenclaws were the brainy ones, honestly. Not wanting to fight did not make her a coward, or a bitch, or whatever else any of them thought about her. 

Fuck, she just wanted to talk to Draco, but no owls were allowed in or out of the Manor until the trial and that was still a month away. She hadn’t even let herself think about what the sentencing would be. Lucius Malfoy deserved whatever he got frankly, she had never liked him, and he had always been a git to Draco, though he’d never admit that he feared his father more than he loved him. But Narcissa had always been sweet, strict and traditional yes, but devoted to her son. And Draco, they couldn’t blame Draco, what had he been meant to do? He had been under the thumb of his father and his father had been under the thumb of who-know-you. It’s not like Hogwarts or the Ministry had ever been able to keep anyone safe. It was bend to his will or die, and it had nearly killed Draco. But then it’s not like the Wizengamot had a history of being sympathetic to young Death Eaters. Death Eaters, really, like anyone who knew Draco could honestly think he was an actual Death Eater, dark mark be damned. Fuck fuck fuck. She couldn’t let him end up in Azkaban. If Azkaban was even going to exist now? The whole fucking system was in disarray. Pansy might not have been able to focus on schoolwork, but she could bloody well trawl through every law and history book she could get her hands on to make sure she was prepared to appeal whatever sentence they gave Draco. She buried herself in scrolls and tomes, pouring all her energy and anxiety into the one person she had left to care about.

By the time the day of the Malfoy trial arrived Pansy had schooled herself into a state of determined confidence. She dressed in the simple black formal robes she had bought for her law school interview, adorned only with the silver necklace Draco had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Her stomach was too restless to floo to the Ministry, so she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and walked through muggle London. Thankfully although the student body of Hogwarts hated her, none of the adults working at the Ministry gave her a second glance as she made her way to the dungeons and took a seat. It was busy. Pansy suspected a lot of people were keen to see Lucius Malfoy serve justice after all this time, and though she couldn’t blame them her heart pounded with the fear that this hunger for vengeance would be turned towards Draco. Suddenly hushed whispers of wonder and speculation that filled the court as none other than Harry Potter walked calmly into the room and took a seat on the bench designated for witnesses and third-party speakers. What the fuck was Harry Potter doing here? Was he coming to all the trials? Seeing everyone who wronged him behind bars? But when the Malfoy family’s representative arrived, she shook hands with Potter and took a seat next to him. Pansy had grilled her about law at enough Malfoy parties to feel relieved at this. Lucius Malfoy got up to enough shit to only employ the best of the best when it came to legal representation. Eventually the court was called to quiet and the family was brought in. Like Pansy, they were dressed in simple and respectful formal robes, although all three of them looked drawn and tired. Lucius Malfoy was dealt with first, with the longest and most significant list of charges. To Pansy’s surprise, he pleaded guilty instantly, and made no effort to divert blame or excuse himself. The Wizengamot sentenced him to life in Azkaban. So, Azkaban did still exist then. Pansy’s knuckles whitened as she clenched her hands together. Narcissa Malfoy also pleaded guilty to her charges. Pansy bit the inside of a lip. Potter stood up.

“I would like to make an appeal on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy saved my life during the Battle of Hogwarts, and I would not have been able to defeat Voldemort without her courageous actions. I ask that she be pardoned from these charges and made to pay reparations, as well as attend a rehabilitation programme, and participate in the volunteer efforts to rebuild Diagon Alley.”

What the fuck.

Of course, Harry Potter being Harry fucking Potter, the Wizengamot agreed to his terms.

What the fuck what the fuck.

Then Draco, who also plead guilty to all charges. Pansy held her breath. Potter stood again.

“I would like to make an appeal on behalf of Draco Malfoy. When I was captive at the Malfoy Manor Draco did not reveal my identity to Voldemort. Furthermore, he was given the dark mark by Voldemort before reaching wizarding maturity, and therefore cannot be deemed fully responsible for this choice. It was the belief of Albus Dumbledore that Draco Malfoy had been failed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who were not able to protect him from the allegiances his father made to Voldemort. On this basis I urge the court to pardon Draco Malfoy of all charges. In leu of sentencing I ask that Draco participate in volunteer efforts to rebuild Hogwarts and returns to the school when it is reopened to finish his education, including the requirement that he sits an OWL course in Muggle studies alongside his chosen NEWT courses.”

And because it’s Harry fucking Potter the Wizengamot agrees. Pansy could kiss Potter on his stupid ugly face. Because Harry Potter has just saved her best friend, the boy he’s hated for the past seven years. Pansy doesn’t give a fuck about all the people muttering under their breath about leniency and allowing Death Eaters to roam free because Draco’s going to be okay. Not that Draco himself looks happy exactly, he looks like he’s either going to faint or cry, but then he is saying goodbye to his father for, well, forever. And Lucius Malfoy might be a prick, but he is still Draco’s father, and Pansy supposes she can sort of understand that freedom feels a little bittersweet for her friend. She watches as the Malfoys say their goodbyes, it’s a bit crass that they’re not taken to a private room to do so, but then the wizarding world has never been much for delicacy. And then Lucius is taken away and Narcissa pulls Draco into her arms and weeps. Openly weeps in front of… well, actually most people have left by now. Pansy rushes to Draco and throws her arms round him as soon as his mother’s released him.

She does want to impose, so after showering her love on both Draco and Narcissa she leaves them in peace and makes her way out. When she reaches the Atrium, she goes straight to a bench. She’s overwhelmed with relief and just needs a moment to breathe. Sat across the hall from her trying and failing to look inconspicuous with his nose in a copy of the Quibbler is Potter. Pansy still feels like she could kiss his stupid face. She won’t, but feels she should probably say something. Thank him… apologise. Not that she doesn’t still stand by what she said. Sacrificing one person to save everyone else is still fair. But she supposes someone who killed you-know-who and saved the world and defended her best friend is maybe perhaps a good person who didn’t deserve to be handed over to he-who-must-not-be-named. And maybe perhaps courage and chivalry are important and good qualities even if they’re not as useful as being smart and careful. So even though she’s nervous and hates apologising, she steels herself with all her pride and coolness and crosses the Atrium to Potter.

“Um, Harry?” Potter looks up with a jolt, looking like he’s been caught. Pansy senses that he’s not a fan of this saviour fame malarkey.

“Oh, Pansy, hi…” he looks surprised to discover she was the one who spoke.

“Listen, I just wanted to say thank you so much for speaking in Draco’s defence, that was really fucking great of you. And, well, I wanted to apologise about what I said during the battle, about giving you up to you-know-who.” Morgana, Pansy had never felt so awkward in her life. And Potter has the audacity to chuckle, while Pansy is attempting to be sincere.

“Er, that’s okay, I guess. I mean Dumbledore himself always planned to just hand me over to Voldemort to die so whatever really. And to be honest I kind of owe Draco, I did almost kill him back in sixth year, you know.” Pansy is now convinced that Potter is absolutely mad. Mad but kind of wonderful. And she’s so taken aback by his response that really the only thing she can do is laugh.

“Oh Merlin, you’re ridiculous you know that?” she sits down next to him on the bench, “You know, you don’t act very much like someone who saved all our bloody lives.” Potter grins at this.

“I don’t think there’s really a book of etiquette.” He smiles wryly.

“Hah, maybe someone should write one.”

“Mm,” he hums and let’s silence sit for a moment between them, “So are you volunteering for the rebuild?” it sounds like a friendly question rather than an accusation.

“Oh, um, I don’t know really. I can’t really bear the thought of facing everyone, but I suppose I’m going to have to at some point anyway, and I really would like to help.” She feels small and hates it, “I’m very good at charms too.”

“I’m sure it would be appreciated. And honestly I’d kind of be a bit worried about Malfoy being there without some back up.”

“You mean you’re not going to walk around as his personal advocate anymore? Oh, he’ll be disappointed.” She teases, enjoying the way Potter’s face flushes at the suggestion. “You make a fair point though. What about you? Or are you too busy running around the Ministry now?”

“Ugh, trust me I’d much rather be doing construction work than stuck here. I have a few more trials to attend, but then I’ll be up to pull my weight.”

“You should take a holiday at some point, you know. You look dreadful.” Pansy kicks herself for her inability to be anything but blunt, Potter may have taken her apology well but insulting him to his face probably isn’t the way to go. But he just laughs, of course he does.

“I plan on taking a very long holiday once everything has settled down, don’t worry.”

“Oh, you’re not coming back to Hogwarts in September then?” She’s almost beginning to think she could be friends with this imbecile, he reminds her a bit of Blaise to be honest.

“I haven’t really decided yet, but I’m not sure if I can face classes and NEWTs and all that.”

“What, so evil dark wizard is no big deal, but a few exams will scare off our saviour Harry Potter?”

Harry laughs, “Something like that yeah.”

“Well, I um, better be going, but I guess I’ll see you around?” she gives him a tentative half smile.

“Yeah I’ll see you, Pansy.” He smiles fully and gives her a small wave as she stands and makes her way over to the floo exits.

Pansy thinks it’s a bit ridiculous that you can go to school with someone for seven years… six years and get the totally wrong impression of someone. She sort of likes Harry, he’s a complete idiot obviously, but a kind and brave and forgiving and funny idiot. And she maybe perhaps understands Draco’s whole Potter thing a little better. And she maybe perhaps thinks the two of them would actually be quite well suited to each other, the Death Eater and the Saviour. But mostly she’s glad that her best friend is okay and she can keep him safe now. And if Harry Potter can forgive her for saying they should give him up to you-know-who then maybe it doesn’t really matter what other people think and say. Because she’ll have Draco back at her side and she knows that together they can face anything.


End file.
